


Reclaim

by 1000014



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: Written as someone kinda maybe asked





	

A few months after their drunk (and not so drunk) liaison, the elf and the mage would often be found on the sly together; little excuses like being needed at the clinic or writing lessons, whatever the two could come up with to end up in bed.   
A lot of trust had built up over the times they had spent together. It wasn't just sex, they'd found themselves to have more in common than anyone could of originally thought. Many a bottle of wine was shared and Fenris could even now stomach Anders 'brave' escape stories; though some of the things he had been told he took the time to realise that he had been perhaps a little wrong about the circle's treatment of mages; and indeed some of the things Anders had suffered. He had also learnt to realise not all mages are Tevinter types. 

Anders took this as a good time to suggest something a little risky. Not wanting to betray his lovers trust but at the same time wanting to offer him a...metaphorical door from the shackles that still held the elf mentally stunted. 

It was one night they'd stayed in so it were. Just two, no fights, no Templars, slavers, no harassment from the team. They were laying in the grandiose tevinter bed that still had residence in Fenris's abode. 

"Fenris could I be so brave as to..well. I see you flinch sometimes and your eyes hold panic, I know what is going through your mind. I'd love to help you..reclaim yourself as it were."

Fenris idly gave a stare to the apostate. 

"What do you mean, Mage." Fenris almost hissed.

Anders carefully looked for the words. 

"Let me...take your scars, well not take them off obviously may be hard but..uh...perhaps I can allow you..to enj..." 

Anders rolled his eyes at himself. He could feel the cold glaze of the elf killing his confidence. 

"Makers bre.. Roll over,"

Fenris grit his teeth. "I don't know wether I should roll over or rip your heart out now."

"Just...roll over. I can't explain it. Without it sounding like bl.." Anders sharply cut off, knowing the words which would flow if he let them would sever their relationship completely. 

"Bleugggh. Without it sounding like bleughhh" the Mage panicked. 

Fenris raised an eyebrow, and rolled onto his stomach. Anders before doing anything carefully eyed the muscles, the movements, everything about this elf was attractive, even his constant snarky remarks. The mage shook his head. He told himself this isn't about him right now. 

But it was so rare to see that body out of the armour. 

Anders noted to himself; he is a lucky Mage.

"Well?"

Fenris ever the impatient one was curious as to what he was going to do. He'd been accustomed now to allowing himself to be around small bits of magic; the spirit healer was undoubtedly a good man. 

Anders fumbled around grabbing something and proceeded to run his hands over the smooth back of the elf. 

He felt every raised lump from the scars, not the lyrium ones, but the even older ones. The whip marks. The floggings he obviously got from being too headstrong. The lashings for refusing to please vint magisters. 

Anders would of shed a tear as his heart sank thinking about it, if not for the conviction he was going to somehow make it all better.

Well, maybe not better but...something.

"Just promise me you'll trust me. This isn't anything as dodgy as I'm making out and it won't end badly I assure you."

Fenris tensed slightly. "Fine. But if I find out after you've done anything unsavoury that'll be it. Anders you will meet your maker."

Anders nervously chuckled. 

He'd began giving the elf one of his famed massages, starting at the top and working his way down. Tender, affectionate, small flourishes of healing magic, making Fenris groan slightly in an innocent pleasure. Fenris was mumbling incoherently into the sheets.

The something Anders grabbed earlier was a small knife. 

He felt for one of the scars away from the lyrium mark, and proceeded to carefully and lightly cut into it, the wound very lightly opening. As soon as it has bled out a little, Anders planted small kisses on it, his natural ability of healing closing it as he pulled away. Anders tentatively watched the reaction.

Fenris turned rigid. Did his Mage just bleed him out? The heart of his that detested mages fuelled him, the one that understood the penalties of blood magic drove him to flash blue, the lyrium humming slightly. 

Yet...something stopped him. He'd also made a promise to trust this man, this Mage who spent 99% of his time healing others and had shown no interest in blood magic; even his possession was that of helping a friend; not gaining power. 

His fingers twitched. Something else was different too. 

The scar that had been cut felt somewhat empty. 

Empty, faded, but only of negativity. 

"Continue."

Anders let out a deep sigh, in utter relief. 

He found another scar, repeating the same as before, small kisses resting on the elf's blood, the wound re-closing. 

"Fenris, I want you to enjoy it. If you are going to have scars I want them to be for your pleasure, not at the behest of a blighted idiot."

"Mage," Fenris growled into the pillows "you are a blighted idiot. Continue."

The lyrium trail on the elf's body continued to let out a dull glow as he realised that he was allowing himself to enjoy this. The gentle touches from the Mage were nothing like he received in Tevinter. Even the cuts were precise and surgical. It reminded him of having bits of debris removed by the very same man, after battles when he'd tenderly look after the elf.

Fenris swallowed hard. A flush hit him, his face reddening, as he realised just what this was doing to him. He adjusted his hips upwards slightly, much to the mage's pleasure, allowing his hardness to be free of the bed. 

Anders very silently thanked the maker, and proceeded to make another incision, same as before. 

"Every scar you have from that awful place will belong to you, not him. They'll all be yours again" Anders whispered into the elf's ear. 

Fenris found his hand wandering down to his erection, toying with it slightly as Anders once again gave him kisses on the lower of his back. 

Anders was also enjoying the fact that the elf's tainted body had left his blood with the slight taste of lyrium. He was also hard, doing his best to ignore that for the time being and give his all to Fenris. 

Fenris snapped suddenly, his hand now pumping himself at a more steady rate.

"Mage this will take far too long for the amount of scars I have. I understand why we've done this and it's a beautiful feeling but I need to be inside you.."

Fenris cut himself off. 

"As in to..."

Anders shook his head. 

"You don't need to say another word." He smirked, pushing his body against the elf provocatively. "If you want me so badly you can"

Fenris groaned, part of him utterly in love with the dorky side of Anders, part of him wanting to rip his head off. 

He rolled over, sporting his shame for Anders. The mage bit his lip, and proceeded to make the elf howl unintentionally by shoving it straight in his mouth. 

Fenris clawed at the sheets, panting "not what I expected"..or something along those lines. His dick twitched in Anders mouth, as he took it all in, out, in again.

He removed his mouth with playful pop sound, smirking at the flustered elf. Fenris, naked, dishevelled, eyed the mage as he clambered on top, positioning himself ready to insert the elf into his desperate hole. 

"Maker...Fenris fuck me" Anders lewdly cried, his own erection now the better of him and desperate to have that warmth inside him. 

With less than a nod from the elf, Anders pushed himself down, easing the cock into himself with a yelp as his legs quivered. He took the whole thing in at once, and started rocking on top of Fenris. The elf's movements mimicked, giving sharp little thrusts inside.

The elf latched his hands on either side of Anders, speeding his movements up. Anders kept up by pushing his hips as far down as he could go, allowing the elf to stretch him raw. Everytime he hit the mage's tender spot inside, Anders body convulsed, his face red and sweaty, yet still watching the beautiful creature writhe around inside him. 

One of the mage's hands found itself around his own dick, frantically rubbing it as the pleasure became unbearable.

Fenris head flew back, the lyrium once again glowing as Anders could almost taste it inside him, the flow shooting in him, the elf moaning in climax. Anders sped his hand up, wanting to cum before the elf went limp inside him. He managed it, making a mess of himself and his lovers stomach. 

A silence passed as both men regained their senses. 

It was only after they'd awoke after a well needed sleep that Anders confidently managed to say "I have no interest in blood magic, ok?"

Fenris laughed, he couldn't help himself.


End file.
